The Potions Master and the Sneaky Gryffindor
by AmyArachne
Summary: Severus gets obsessed with a potions book. Harry is left Sexless and frustrated. How can he get The Potions Master's attention? Basically a Pwp. Harry/Snape Vibrator, Bondage, Orgasm denial, and good old fashioned slash. should I continue?


Harry was bored, and mad. I mean, come on, He had gotten Severus that potions book and how does he repay Harry? A round of hot, intense snogging that promised something else, something bigger, and just as Harry was getting extremely hard Snape had pulled back and run off to read his new book. That had been three days ago. Three days the git had had his nose in the old pages. He would already be reading when Harry got up and would only stop when Harry was asleep. Harry would then wake up late because he was tired from waiting so late and the potions master would already have gone to work. So he lay on the couch, if you could call it that, feet resting on the top of it, head and shoulders hanging where the legs should be, he shut his eyes and let his inner-Slytherin come out. If anyone had been watching the Boy-who-Lived right then they would have been shocked to see the change that overcame him. His mouth twisted into an evil grin, and his entire persona changed into someone with a master plan.

A few days later Severus sat in his class, thinking about the book. He was about half way through and couldn't wait to keep reading. He smiled to himself, Harry believed he had gotten him a tome about potions, which was true, but there was more than the healing and hurting kind in there, there were ones that Harry wouldn't be so grumpy and pouty because he had been ignoring him after they tried a couple. Yes, Severus knew he had neglecting his little Gryffindor but he just couldn't bring himself to stop reading. He had promised himself he would not bring his book to school less he neglect his classes also, so he was not in the best of moods. So you can imagine his temper when his entire Gryffindor/Slytherin class seemed to be intent on asking very personal questions, that always seemed to start with, 'Is it true that…?' Snape drew the line when one unfortunate Gryffindor asked, "Sir? Is it true you bottom for Harry Potter?'

"Why," He hissed at his class "Do you think it appropriate to ask these questions?" One of the braver Gryffindors stood up and answered, shifting uncomfortably,

"Well professor, visited the common room this morning and he told us that we could ask you anything because you couldn't give us detentions, but he told us to ask specifically about your sex life." He seemed to become braver as he spoke.

"And why," Snape was purring silkily now, dangerously, so that all the kids in the class began to fear for their social lives, "would you give him up? Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be loyal?"

"Well sir," another piped up "That's just it, he said wait until you asked what was going on that we should tell you."

Snape was absolutely furious, this was Potter's revenge? Telling his little minions that Snape would not give them detentions because he knew Snape wanted to read his book? The worst part was he was right, Snape would not give them detentions, and his bad mood had kept them in check the last couple of days. Around lunch he had managed to scare them and get the word around that this rumour was not correct. He relaxed a little, thinking that Potter had exhausted his Slytherin abilities. But Severus Snape had never dealt with a sex-deprived Harry before. At lunch, Snape stayed in the dungeons but on his favorite chair he found a present from Harry with a note that read:

Sorry Sev,

Hope you're not too mad, here's a gift to make you feel better.

Your Gryffindor Harry

Snape smirked to himself, so the Gryffindor's conscience had caught up with him. Without hesitation, he opened the gift, thinking that if it was good enough he just might forgive his boyfriend's little revenge plot. Inside were pictures, magical moving ones, the one on top showed a Harry looking shy, peeking up from beneath his fringe. Snape smiled warmly when the picture held up a sign that said 'I'm sorry'. The second photo was a continuation of the first, it showed Harry going from shy to conniving and flip the paper to its other side that read 'That I had to do this to get your attention.' Picture-Harry continued to grin evilly. Concerned now, Snape tentatively picked up the third pictured, it was Harry performing a strip tease, a small moan escaped Severus's lips. The fourth was Harry lying on the bed naked slowly stroking his hard cock, moaning and staring straight at the camera when his eyes weren't closed from the pleasure. Severus was hard now and was regretting how much he had neglected his Gryffindor. The fifth photo was simply Harry's hand, 'Pick me!' written on the back of it. Snape wasn't sure what this was so he picked it up, and was immediately enveloped in a cloud of silver vapour. He didn't cough because the smell was sweet but he wisely stepped out of the cloud. It seemed to take shape before him, a human shape, as it seemed to solidify he realised it was Harry. Smoke-Harry stepped forward and leaned in to kiss Severus, the moment their lips touched the shape smiled and disappeared. Aroused and a little confused, Snape headed to his next class, cursing the damn Gryffindor. Just as Snape settled down in his chair behind his large ornate desk, he was contemplating what that smoke could have been. Flash, images streaked across the forefront of his mind, Harry sitting on the desk, legs wrapped around Severus' waist as he slid inside the boy. Severus stroking the boy's raven hair as he slept cuddled in his lap. Harry bent over the desk, hands bound behind him, begging Severus for his release; Severus heard his own voice croon, 'Oh, but Harry, I don't think I shall, perhaps I need a bit of convincing first… What would I get out of letting you come all over my desk?' On and on the flashes, memories, of his most erotic moments with his lover, everything they had done on this desk, this chair, came flooding back with crystal clarity. Severus was very hard and very irritable. So when the final bell rang he dismissed his petrified class and immediately flooed home. He stepped out of the fireplace and paused. He had intended to find Potter and shag him, fast and rough. Was he not the kind of person who learnt from his mistakes, he had underestimated Harry once, was it wise to do so again? Casting a Notice-Me-Not charm Severus walked cautiously through the house, careful not to fall into any traps that Harry might have set out. Finally after checking every room in the house, the potions master reached the master bedroom. He opened the door cautiously, but let out a sigh of relief followed swiftly by a soft moan at the view presented before him.

Harry kneeled on the bed; his arms tied above his head to the ceiling, facing the pillows so his side was facing Severus, and letting him see the gag in the boy's mouth. The older man had a perfect view of Harry's hard cock, coated with something that made it gleam magically in the light streaming in from the window. Whatever it was it was making him moan like a whore and thrust his hips into the air, trying to seek release. To add to the amazing picture a leather cock-ring was fastened to the base of his cock. Harry twisted his hips wildly as something must have happened and Severus caught a glimpse of a large vibrator that had taken up residence inside Harry's hot ass. From the angle and Harry's muffled screams Severus assumed it was pressed against the boys prostate. Severus stepped forward, but quickly stumbled backward as a shock ran through him. There was an invisible barrier between himself and the picture of wantonness of the bed. "Finite Incantatem." Severus said his voice already hoarse. Nothing happened, he stepped forward and was shocked again. Then Harry's scream rang through the air, the gag had disappeared and he writhed even more, twisting and bucking desperately. For the first time the green eyes looked over in his direction. And words made their first appearance from the boy's mouth. "God, p-please, get through," He cut off to moan and release a whimper, the voice was choppy and breathless. "Find the way, god please, please." Snape was confused find the way through where? "Finite Incantatem." He said again and Harry sobbed and then screamed again, as the vibrator began to thrust in and out of his arse, roughly. "S-stop," Harry begged "Can't, come wit-without you. The Riddle." Riddle? Severus looked around, most of his attention still focused on Harry's desperate moans, Severus saw the paper tacked to the wall. The writing was neat and the words were confusing.

The Riddle.

Speak of the devil, and it shall appear. Whether it is far or it is near. Sell your soul to the devil, you will not regret. For it takes any wager and wins any bet. First you must figure, the time and the place, that you finally gave in and I won the race. Who am I?

"Just tell me the answer Harry!"

The boy gasped and writhed, clearly struggling to find words. "Ca-can't"

"Finite Incantatem." Severus said viciously now. Something Snape couldn't see happened and Harry's head fell forward onto his chest and began gasping for breath, moaning and whimpering constantly now, the vibrator still moving.

Logic, he thought to himself. Concentrate on the task at hand. With effort he managed to tune Harry out and thought of the wording. No obvious clues were given which means the clues must be the words themselves. Find irregularities. The devil was underlined, also in the first two sentences the Devil is addressed as an 'it' but the question asks 'Who am I'? So what do you sell your soul to, will always win in the end and isn't a physical being. No, he corrected himself again, I am thinking like Severus Snape. Harry wrote the riddle, I have to think of what fits these criteria in Harry's mind. Then the answer hit him, Love. Love can conquer and win anything, it can cross any distance in Harry's mind. "Love." The Potions Master said confidently. Then the biggest change yet happened in the scene before him. The bonds released themselves from the ceiling but twisted themselves around Harry's thighs and calves and bound Harry's hands out in front of him. Snape's mouth went dry; Harry was now positioned with his round ass in the air and putting his weight on his elbows. The doggy position, his favorite way to take his Gryffindor. The vibrator had never stopped moving and Harry began to scream as the thrusts began to pummel his prostate once again. The vibrations mixed with the sensations must have been almost painfully arousing. "Tha-that's on-nly the the fi," A long throaty moan here "First p-part."

Severus looked back at the paper so the actual riddle was:

Speak of love, and it shall appear. Whether it is far or it is near. Sell your soul to love, you will not regret. For it takes any wager and wins any bet. First you must figure, the time and the place, that you finally gave in and I won the race. Who am I?

So who had made him admit to his love of Harry, when and where also. Severus ground his teeth; he didn't want to admit this out-loud. This was truly Slytherin of his Gryffindor. "The blond girl at the Hog's Head, two years ago." He stepped forward and was not stopped. With a wave of his wand he Vanished his clothes and stepped up to the boy.

"What would happen?" Severus questioned the straining boy "If I were to try to break the wards manually again..." Harry's eyes became wide. "It wo-would go h-hot and col-ld."

"Finite Incantatem." Another scream broke through the air and a long period of moans and whimpers followed. Harry was begging constantly now  
>"Please god please, please, I just- anything please"<br>Severus stepped forward and pulled the vibrator out roughly. Harry let out what could have been a whimper of disappointment but it morphed into a moan when Snape shoved his cock inside of the stretched and lubed hole. Not bothering to wait he began to thrust in and out harshly and quickly, angling so that he pummelled the black haired boys prostate. Lost in the tight ass and his own pleasure of the tight wet heat wrapped around his cock. His fingers dug into the soft skin of the slim hips so hard he was sure to leave bruises. Harry kept up a stream of pleas, to go faster, harder. Severus was only too happy to comply. The Slytherins mind was only distracted slightly when Harry began to beg to 'take it off'. His lust addled brain struggled to put meaning to this request when he realized what his lover was begging so nicely for his, fingers fumbled for the cock ring at the merest touch of his fingers it came off and Harry immediately began to release so intensely that the feeling of those velvet walls spamming around his cock sent the potions master over the edge too. When it had finally ended Snape looked over to see that Harry had passed out from the force of his orgasm and the bonds had disappeared. A few minutes later the dark lashes fluttered and the green eyes focused on him.

"What did you use?" Severus asked at the confused look he reached down to trace the lines of the still half hard cock. "What did you coat yourself with that made you moan like such a little slut?"  
>Harry blushed at the choice of words, dirty talking was something he enjoyed but Severus rarely indulged him in. "The twins' new product. It's designed to feel like an eager mouth and at one point it started to rim me around the vibrator. They didn't warn me about that." Then a thought occurred to the older man. "What if someone had come in and seen you like this? What if it was an enemy or even a colleague?"<br>Harry yawned "Don't worry Sev, if anyone else but you had crossed the wards the bindings would have disappeared and my wand is on the nightstand." As the green eyes drifted shut Severus smiled at the slumbering boy. He slipped his arms around him pulling the younger man against him. He couldn't wait until morning, he was going to take a few days off and show Harry what a real sex potion could do. With that happy thought in mind, and a vow to never neglect his Gryffindor again, he drifted off into sleep.


End file.
